


I'd Die For You

by maxille



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gundam Is A Mercenary, Kazuichi Is A Prince, M/M, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/maxille
Summary: After a call for help courtesy of the king, Gundam must protect his highness even if it costs him his life. At first, he cares naught for the prince but being forced to sleep in the same room as someone can really change your perspective.
Relationships: Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	I'd Die For You

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, not a one-shot. If you all enjoy this, I'll continue, so leave feedback, please!

"We've been tasked with protecting the king's child. We'll be leaving at dawn tomorrow."

This news wasn't something Gundam wanted to hear.

He hated royalty — stuck-up snobs who care only for power and money and naught for their country or people. The innocent die on the streets daily due to poverty, all because the kingdom was hoarding so much money.

Gundam cared not for the king and couldn't give less of a damn if his son was to perish, but he'd get hanged if he spoke up. A knight's duty was to protect those in need of protection.

"Of course, father," Gundam said begrudgingly.

* * *

The ride to the kingdom was a long one. Long, winding roads only seemed to lead to small civilizations or abandoned outposts, the large kingdom in the distance not appearing to get any closer. As they rode, Gundam's father filled him in on the situation.

Someone tried to assassinate the prince. He managed to make it out unscathed, but the perpetrator escaped. Gundam and his father had been tasked with guarding the prince until they caught the criminal.

"You mustn't disregard the possibility that there are bigger forces at play here; we could be here for a few months at the least. We aren't to leave until his highness' safety is ensured."

The news disappointed Gundam but was by no means surprising. Gundam was rather lonely due to having to travel all the time, but he'd learned to accept it.

* * *

After days of traveling, Gundam and his father had reached the castle walls. They were let in and escorted to the castle, where the king greeted them.

Gundam reluctantly knelt in front of the king. His majesty sat upon his throne, looking down at the two knight's condescendingly as if he was judging their every aspect.

"Thank you for coming in this time of need. You must know that if anything happens to my son, I will not hesitate to end both of your lives. My knights will accompany you to my son's quarters."

Gundam's father stood up and bowed, Gundam following suit. They followed the knights through a large hallway, extravagant paintings, and displays lining the seemingly never-ending walls.

After some time, they stopped in front of a door no different from every other in the hall.

"Listen, son. These two will debrief me on the situation. I will get back to you as soon as I can. In the meantime, keep his highness company. Remember, our lives are at stake," his father said. He then lowered his voice to a whisper.

"I know you despise royalty. But I must ask you to treat everyone with the utmost respect while we are here. Especially his highness."

Gundam nodded. As much as he loathed the thought, he had to respect everyone he met. His life depended on it.

Once the three had left, Gundam knocked on the door. After a few seconds, it opened with a loud creak. Gundam was expecting to see a fat young boy with a displeased look on his face. He'd be wearing an expensive outfit lined with diamonds and jewels.

What he was not expecting to see was a handsome, well-kept young man wearing casual morning attire. He had little resemblance to his father, hair, and eyes being different colors entirely.

"Morning," he mumbled drowsily. Gundam knelt.

"Good morning, your highness," he muttered in return. He looked up when the prince let out a small chuckle.

"You must be the knight who'll be watching over me. There's no need for formalities. You can call me Kaz."

Gundam was astounded. He never would've imagined there existed a descendent of the king so polite.

No.

That ideal was too farfetched. This prince was probably like the rest of them.

"Very well. If formalities aren't required, you'll have no objections to me saying that I don't wish to be friends. I'm only here to make sure my head stays on my shoulders."

'Kaz' frowned, stepping aside to let Gundam in. His bedroom was as spacious as Gundam had expected, albeit empty. Gundam was expecting lavish décor with all kinds of unnecessary luxuries.

"Right, of course," the prince finally spoke up, "Well, in that case, call me Kazuichi. What might you go by?"

Gundam shook his head.

"My name is of no importance to the likes of you. I'm so below you; I might as well be the ground you step on," he replied. Kazuichi giggled, much to Gundam's surprise.

"Do you always speak like that? C'mon, I'm tryna break the ice here! If it helps ya sleep at night, I can always refer to you as my slave."

Gundam flinched. He knew it was in jest, but it felt all too serious. He took a deep breath.

"My, you seem rather informal for a prince. Very well, my name is Gundam Tanaka."

Kazuichi smiled, guiding Gundam over to the other side of the room.

"Your quarters are through here, Gundam. Make yourself at home," he said. It was nice to have such an accommodating host, but Gundam still suspected it was all a façade. He would await the day Kazuichi would demand Gundam do his bidding.

He nodded, walking through the door into a room much smaller than the one he was just in. By no means was it fit for a prince, but it was rather lavish compared to other places he had slept.

Gundam removed his sheathed sword from his waist and leaned it against a drawer. The bed was made with red satin sheets with pillows to match. Atop it lay neatly folded sleepwear.

After settling in, Gundam stepped back into Kazuichi's bedroom to question him about his attacker.

"I don't know much at all, to be honest. I was sound asleep, and all of a sudden, there was a sword up against my neck! Luckily, some knights were passing by as it went down, and they were able to scare off the attacker. My father sent a messenger the very next morning, and now we're here."

Despite the traumatic description, Kazuichi seemed rather unphased by the whole ordeal. Given the silver sword that rested atop a cabinet, Gundam assumed he was more than capable of protecting himself.

"Very well. I shall rest now, so I'll be prepared to stay vigilant during the night."

Gundam was about to walk off, but a hand around his wrist stopped him.

"I'm able to protect myself, y' know. It's my dad who can't see that."

Kazuichi looked like he had more to say, so Gundam stayed to listen.

"He's a terrible ruler. He couldn't give less of a shit about me or my mom. All he cares about is his bloodline ruling for hundreds of years to come. I know this sounds bad but," Kazuichi bit his lip as if he wasn't going to finish his sentence.

"I look forward to the day he dies. I'll give the people what they deserve.

Gundam never expected anyway to agree with his beliefs, let alone the king's own son.

"I, like you, despise royalty," Gundam already regretted opening his mouth, but there was no turning back now. "They're all rich maniacs who think the world of themselves all because they were born into a royal family. No person like that is fit to rule."

Gundam looked up at Kazuichi, who seemed to be agreeing with his every word.

"But you're different. You're nothing like the other noblemen I've encountered. You've been so accommodating since I've arrived. You're worthy of ruling... Kazuichi."

Kazuichi smiled, seeming to be overjoyed that Gundam referred to him by name.

"I, however, am not willing to take risks. If you stayed asleep amid a break-in, there's no guarantee that you'll be able to wake up if another were to take place. Goodnight, your highness."

Gundam had begun to trust Kazuichi. But he knew better than anyone that people could change in a moment's notice.


End file.
